A demand for smaller ICs with higher performance has led to the development of system-on-a-chip devices, where portions of the chip are dedicated to memory and other portions are dedicated to logic or other types of circuitry. However, it can be difficult to manufacture an IC with multiple types of circuitry, due to integration problems of the different circuit fabrication technologies.